


Line Without a Hook

by BlueIsTheColdestColor



Series: TommyInnit AUs [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Caring Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Fox Hybrid Floris | Fundy, Good Older Sibling Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Good Older Sibling Wilbur Soot, Good Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Good Parent Wilbur Soot, Good Wilbur Soot, Happy Toby Smith | Tubbo, Happy TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Hybrid Floris | Fundy, Hybrid Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Hybrid Wilbur Soot, It's not heavily expressed, Long-Haired Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Floris | Fundy, Mentioned Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Toby Smith | Tubbo, Mentioned Wilbur Soot, Middle Sibling Wilbur Soot, Older Sibling Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Older Sibling Wilbur Soot, Older Siblings Wilber Soot and Technoblade, Other, Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Parental Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Piglin Hybrid Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Piglin Hybrid Wilbur Soot, Piglin Wilbur Soot, Platonic Relationships, Protective Older Sibling Wilbur Soot, Protective Toby Smith | Tubbo, Ram Hybrid Toby Smith | Tubbo, Scared TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Sibling Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, Supportive Wilbur Soot, Technoblade Has Braided Hair (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade Protects TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade is Bad at Feelings (Video Blogging RPF), There's not enough Fundy Tags out there bro, Though it's heavily referenced in chapter 2, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit Friendship, Toby Smith | Tubbo Loves Bees, Toby Smith | Tubbo in a Box, Trans Character, Trans Floris | Fundy, Trans Male Floris | Fundy, Trans Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Twins Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade are Siblings, Wilbur Soot is Floris | Fundy's Parent, Wilbur Soot is Not Insane, Wilbur Soot is Not a Ghost, Worried Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Worried Toby Smith | Tubbo, it's tommy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:54:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29219067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueIsTheColdestColor/pseuds/BlueIsTheColdestColor
Summary: -Tommy is just a boy.--Not projecting a problem I am facing though have recognized others are facing.Title Inspired from "Line Without a Hook" by Ricky MontgomeryCharacters only, I don't intend to purposefully disrespect anyone in this book.-
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: TommyInnit AUs [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2144445
Comments: 11
Kudos: 254





	1. Tommy

* * *

* * *

The blonde haired girl remained quiet, looking at herself in the mirror.  
She didn't know how to tell anyone she wasn't, well, a she.

Sixteen year old Tammy-"her" dead name- realized she was actually a he. How to go about telling their friends? They had no clue..

They took a deep breath, grabbing a recently self made binder from off their bed.  
Tammy-that name feels like ice on their tongue- would take off their shirt and sports bra, replacing it with the binder.

They were careful with putting it on, being aware of where it was to tight or to loose before fixing it.  
_He_ smiled as he looked in the mirror.

Now he just needed a name...  
Something with a T in the beginning, for sure.

Maybe..

Thomas?  
No... To full for him.

Thompson?  
No, to long.

Toms?  
No, plural.

Wait..

Tommy !!

He smiled to himself, watching as blue eyes brightened.

"Tommy.." It felt nice to say, too.  
It rolled off the tongue sweetly.

Sudden pressure and anxiety hit him in a flash though.  
How does he tell his friends? His family?

What would they all think of him..?  
He knows his dead is supportive, he found out when Fungi- _oh_ , right.. Fundy was his name now..- came out to them. Fundy was treated like a prince by Wilbur-his father- for the rest of the month.

So one of Tommy's brothers was certainly supportive. His dad seemed to be supportive..  
Maybe his other older brother was supportive..? But then again.. 

"What if he isn't..?" The words felt thick on his tongue.  
He trembled slightly while biting down on his bottom lip. 

"Tammy! Time for Breakfast!!" The bloke outwardly gagged. 

Tammy wasn't around anymore. Tommy _had_ to tell them. Or else he'd never be known as himself. 

Tommy quickly shook his head, grabbing a bobble _(Hair Tie)_ and throwing their hair into a quick and messy braid. 

Even if they don't support him.. He could run away. He would be eighteen in a year anyways.

He grabbed his favorite Red and White T-Shirt, slipping it on before hurrying to the door.  
There's obvious hesitance.

The fear of being yelled at by them. The fear of being told he was wrong, that he was really a she..

He took a deep breath. If he didn't do it now, surely he'd never do it and would live with Disphoria till he's older.  
He opened the door and took his time. He need to build his confidence, though with that confidence came doubt.

No. He can't do it. Not today.  
"Tommy can wait another day.." He mumbles to himself, though his heart isn't with his words.

He scrambles to go back into his room, though is frozen with fear after making absolute eye contact with his older Piglin Hybrid Brother.

Alarms go off in the youngers head.  
Does he laugh it off like it's a joke? Does he crack a joke? Does he go into detail about why "she" has no chest?

There's a heavy silence between the two. Both were now waiting for one another to say something.  
The older grunted after a solid five minutes.

"Is that what you're gonna go by now?" The hybrid asked, voice a monotoned sound.

"Huh?"

"Tommy. Is that what yer' goin' by?" There's thirty seconds of silence before the younger nods.  
"Alright then. Phil's waitin' for us. Les' go Tommy." The older made his way past the younger, going down the stairs.

Tommy stood there for a moment, processing what just happened.  
Technoblade, the brother he just ran into, didn't tell him to go change. Didn't tell him his body was wrong looking or anything.

Technoblade, his older brother, just called him Tommy.

Tommy smiled brightly to himself, a newfound confidence met his posture and eyes.  
Maybe his dad would start calling him by his name and pronouns too!

There's a voice in the back of his head, telling him he's wrong. He ignores it and continues on downwards.  
Landing on floorboards with a happy 'thump'.

"What's for breakfast?" Tommy asks excitedly as he finds his way into the kitchen.

There was Phil, his dad, placing plates down at a table that contained both his older brothers and his ten year old nephew.

"Bacon, eggs and.." Phil falls silent for thirty seconds after he sees Tommy.  
He smiles brightly after that though, watching as the bloke sat down. "Bacon, eggs and hash browns. I'm about to set up the Orange Juice."

Tommy is ecstatic as he notices how his father seems a bit proud.  
Tommy is ecstatic when he feels a pat on the back from Wilbur.

They all sit and ear breakfast together after Orange Juice was set up.

Technoblade commented about being offended after a small discussion on Tommys name and pronouns. He said something along the lines of bacon being "to Piglike" to eat.  
Tommy wasn't paying attention though, smiling widely and happily upon being accepted.

* * *

Tommy sat against the brick wall, trying to wipe away the tears that continuously fell with the back of his hands.  
It hurt as he rubbed his left eye, the bruise was already formed over it and it hurt to even attempt at opening.

Maybe he shouldn't have gone to school as "Tommy" and instead as "Tammy". That's what everyone knew them as anyways.

He sniffled, trying to detach the shirt from their far to loosened binder.  
He coughed into his right hand, whimpering after feeling some pain in his left hand side over his ribs.

"Hey, are you okay? I heard crying and.. Oh god..." A blokes voice came from the left.  
"Are you alright?! Is anything broken?!" A short brunette with Tiny ram horns and ears stumbled over to the other.

"Hah?"

"Here. I have- I have a Regen. Pot. Take it!" The boy pulled out a bottle of swirling pinky red liquid.

"What?"

The short bloke helped the blonde to sip on the drink-Potion, really..-. A sweet sensation of candy entering Tommy's mouth, a relaxing feeling washing over the boys body.  
A groan came from him after he finished it though, feeling and hearing a "pop"ing sound from somewhere in his body.

"Do you feel any better?" The brunette asked, voice laced with nothing but genuine concern.  
Blue eyes met Blue eyes.

"Ye.. Yeah. Thanks, I guess?" His voice was slightly hoarse, but at least he wasn't in anymore pain.  
"Sorry, but uh... Who.. Who are you?"

"Oh.. Oh! I'm Toby! But please-please man- call me Tubbo! It's nice to meet you...."

"....Tommy.."

"It's nice to meet you Tommy! You're officially my best friend!!"  
Tommy couldn't tell if the fellow bloke was joking, but from the look of the boys wide and ecstatic grin..

"Sure..?"

* * *

* * *


	2. You're Perfect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -  
> Everyone, no matter whom you are, is perfect.  
> Remember, someone is going through something in the moment right now. What they're going through can effect what they do.  
> -

* * *

* * *

A blonde bloke scoffed, not enjoying whatever lecture was being taught by the teacher.  
He looked down at the paper, jotting down whatever was being said.

He hated this so much. He couldn't wait for the-

_Riiiiinnnnnggggggg....._

Speak of the devil..

"And don't forget. Page four of the Study Guide is due tomorrow before Class Begins." The teacher finished speaking before coughing into their hand.  
"Oh.. Tammy, we need to have a discussion before you leave for Lunch." Tommy paused, inwardly cringing and gagging, before finishing with putting up his stuff.

He walked down to the front of his class, tossing his bookbag over his left hand shoulder.  
"Did I do something wrong, Ma'am?" He asked, trying to be polite.

"Mm.. There's something I need to talk to you about, Tammy." Noticeably pausing before speaking his dead name. She was doing this intentionally.

"Tommy, Ma'am." He corrected lightly, gaining a scoff from the teacher as she grabbed a stack of papers.

"Don't correct me young lady." She glared harshly at the paper before giving Tommy her glare.  
"What the hell are you doing with your body? You are supposed to look feminine. Not.." She motioned to the teens body with the papers.

"Like me..?" He asked, trying so hard not to burst into rage.

"Like a freak. You're trying to be something you aren't." She gave her glare back to the papers.  
"I don't want to see you walk into my Classroom tomorrow wearing that. Wear something that's meant for your gender. Do you hear me Tammy?" She looked back up, making eye contact with the younger.

Tommy inched in on himself, giving a nod. "Yes'm.." He spoke smaller, not very confidently as he looked at the ground.

"You're dismissed, Tammy." She turned, placing down her papers and looking at her Computer.

Tommy nodded before making his way out into the hallway.

"Hey Tommy!"

"AcK !!" Tommy jumped to the side, looking at his brunette bloke of a friend.  
"How the hell do you keep doing that? You're gonna give me a heart attack.." He placed his right hand over his heart.

"Sorry. It just happens." Tubbo, the blonde blokes friend, smiled innocently and sweetly.  
"Anyways.. What did Miss. Harriet want to talk about?"

"Nothing.. Just my uh... My grades. They numbers are low right now.." Tommy mumbled out his response.  
He wouldn't notice the look of disbelief his best friend would give him before they set off to the Café.

* * *

Tommy scrambled through all his clothes that he had dumped on the floor. He couldn't find anything that wasn't Red, White, Boxers or Khakis.

No shorts, no sports bras, no normal bras, no push ups, nothing.

Tommy looked through and folded each and every item.  
Why he was worry about what to wear, there was only one reason.

Miss. Harriet was highly known for being a strict- don't take it from me but a bit douchy, too- teacher who would get anyone expelled for anything.  
And holy crap Tommy should've just homeschooled this year if he knew the year would end up with a, pardon my language, bitchy teacher.

Tommy took a deep breath, putting all his clothes up after folding them. He would run his fingers through his stress tangled hair.

There was a light knock on his door.  
"Hey Buddy, you okay in there?" His dad, Phil, was behind the closed door.

"Yeah! Am fine just... Leave me alone for a bit." Tommy mumbled out a 'please' though it went unheard by the father.

"Are you sure? If it's.. If your Disphoria is kicking in, you know we can help.. Right?" Phil paused patiently, waiting for a response as Tommy thought.

"No. I mean, yes. Yes I know. No I'm not.. I'm not having a Disphoric moment."  
Tommy crossed his arms, trying not to glare at the door or shout at his father to go away.

"Alright.. Well, if something in general is just upsetting you.. Remember that you can still talk to me or your brothers. We're all here to help, not belittle or judge."  
Tommy had a strangled moment after that. He nodded, forgetting the older can't see him.

"Yeah. Alright. I'll be out in about five minutes.."  
Tommy would grab his hair brush, starting to run it through his battle of a hair.

A soft "okay" came from Phil before footsteps could be heard walking away from his room.

As Tommy brushed out the tangles in his hair, the door was knocked on.  
"Hey, Tommy. Phil said you'd be another five but uh.. I just wanted to be sure everything was a-okay." Wilbur soft spoken voice came through.

Tommy would grumble quietly to himself as he moves on to another section of his hair.  
"Am fine Wilbur! Just let me finish brushing my hair, damnit." The blonde bloke clenched his jaw as he continued to brush out his mess of a hair.

"Oh.. Okay..!" Wilburs voice came through sounding strained but understanding.  
His footsteps away are softly heard by Tommy.

Tommy continues to just brush his hair though, ignoring the footsteps away.  
By the time he finishes another knock is at the door.

"Are you changing?" Technoblades monotoned voice come through.

"Huh?" Tommy turned and looked at his door before down at his normal outfit. "No?" Tommy was confused, it was voiced in his response.

"Alright."  
There was a click to the door before it opened, in walking the older Piglin Hybrid brother.

"HAH?!" Tommy voiced his confusion and angered thoughts through the one sound he picked up from that brother himself.

"Shush." Is all Techno says as he closes and relocks the door behind him.

"No!! The hell are you doing in my room?!" Tommy starts to go on a little tangent at his older brother.

Techno stood in front of the youngers door, arms crossed as he gives an unamused look.  
"Tommy." Technoblades monotone voice cut Tommy off.

The smaller bloke shut his mouth, curling in ever so slightly as he looked at Technos, only slightly, softening figure.

"What happened?" Technos voice didn't hold any tone to it, though it was obvious the man was concerned.

Tommy hesitated before shaking his head.  
"Nothing. Why do you think something happened?" Tommy finally placed down the hairbrush in its appropriate spot.

"You never stay in your room for long. Plus, Tubbo said something about you acting strange when Lunch came around. I know it's more then just the Disphoria, too, Tommy." There's this slight glare in Technos eyes, though the older just adverts his gaze from the younger not wanting Tommy to think he was angered at him.

Tommy shuddered ever so slightly, though. Of course _Tubbo_ said something to his family.

Tommy brought his hands up to his face, not wanting Techno to look at him even though the olders gaze was focused on looking at something else. Techno would lightly sigh, shaking his head smalley.

"Tommy, what did your Teacher talk to you about?" The older brought a neutral gaze up to look at Tommy.

"Nothing. Just my gra-"

"Tommy."  
Tommy froze, slowly moving his fingers as he brought his head up a bit to look at Technoblade ever so slightly.

"...okay.. Maybe not my grades.." The younger mumbled out, shuffling in his spot and holding his arms now. He focused his gaze on a suddenly much more interesting floor.

Techno sighed. "What was it about?"

Technoblades question went unanswered for a minute before Tommy groaned.

"Alright. Okay. Fine!" Tommy was starting to get frustrated. "Miss. Harriet can't seem to accept my gender or that my name is Tommy." Tommy glared at Techno, though both knew it was over the teacher.

"Miss. Harriet still works there?" Tommy nodded.  
"Damn.. Alright." Techno turned, unlocking the door.

"That-.. That's _it_?!" Tommy shouted, really ready for the day to be done with.

"That's it." Techno opened the door and walked out, closing it behind him.

"Well.. Fuck you, too..."

* * *

Techno stood at the door, waiting for Tommy.

"Where's Dadza?" Tommy asked, walking over to the front door while glaring at Techno. "Isn't he supposed to be taking me?"

"Something came up." Techno then motioned for the door, opening it for the younger. "I'm taking you today."

"Uhm... Sure..?" Tommy gave Techno a confused glare before going outside.

The ride there was uncomfortable. Neither really spoke up until they got there.

"Well... See ya-"

"Lets go." Technoblade would get out of the car and wait for a confused Tommy to get out before locking the doors. "Phil set up a Teacher conference with Miss. Harriet and the Principle." He deadpanned lightly as they walked up to the School, going into the front office.

Tommy was starting to become anxious after Techno talked to a lady at the front desk. The younger was confused when she called out a females name upon seeing the older, though techno only lightly corrected her. She apologized profusely upon not realizing he wasn't a she.

The two were now sat in an office room, waiting for the Principle and Miss. Harriet.

"Why did Mrs. Tulips call you by a females name?" Tommy asked, seeing as the silence was to loud for him.

"Mrs. Tulips.. I knew she'd marry that damned jock." Techno commented lightly, a dry chuckle coming from him. "She knew me from Secondary School before I transferred to Homeschooling." He answered as he watched the door carefully.

"Huh?" Before Tommy could press any further, the door opened an in walked the Principle and Miss. Harriet.

"Good Morning boys. How are you both?" The Principle, Mr. Watts, greeted lightly before he would sit down. It was well known that he had touch issues and wouldn't even shake hands unless he _had_ to.  
Miss. Harriet mumbled something about them both being dressed as something they shouldn't have been.

"G'Morning, Mr. Watts. Glad to see you're still leading well." The older bloke smiled lightly at Technos words.  
"I'm afraid this isn't just a light visit, though." Mr. Watts cleared his throat as he sat forwards in his chair.

"Yes.. Indeed. This scenario feels familiar, just no Mr. Craft this time.." Mr. Watts spoke softly.

Miss. Harriet would just scoff and roll her eyes. "Could we please make this quick? I have papers to grade and classes to teach."

Mr. Watts sighed softly. "Okay.. We can try, Miss. Harriet. Please, take a seat till then." He lightly motioned to one of the chairs.

Miss. Harriet grumbled but sat down in a chair either way. "What do you need to discuss, Tealynn?"

"Tealynn?" Tommy questioned, looking at Technoblade. He then looked to Miss. Harriet who gave a 'I remember more than you think' type of look.

"Tealynn." Miss. Harriet confirmed that she meant to say the female name.

"Now, now Miss. Harriet.. We've gone through this once or twice before.. His name is Technoblade now." Mr. Watts spoke, trying to correct the teacher lightly.

Miss. Harriet just scoffed though. "What kind of name is even Technoblade? And she's not a he. You know what.. She," she pointed at Techno while looking at Mr. Watts, "may be the reason why Tammy thinks she's a he!!" She exclaimed.

Tommy looked at Technoblade, entirely confused.  
"Dead name, Tommy." Is how Techno responds, not taking his gaze away from the Teacher and Principle.

Tommy took a moment to consult his brain.  
Techno had a dead name? Technoblade, his brother, had a dead name?  
Tommy blinked. Holy cow.. His brother was-

"I thought you were my mum when we were younger." The draws in the attention from the Teacher and Principle.

"Hah?" Techno voiced, looking to Tommy with a confused gaze.

"I thought you were my mum. There was the female Piglin Hybrid who suddenly disappeared after a full on two years. I was five at the time and thought you replaced her. You were her?"

"Do you see what I'm talking about?! She has no idea what she even is!! This whole gender thing is confusing Tammy! Tammy needs to be dressed the way all the other girls are." The attention snapped to Miss. Harriet now.

"Miss. Harriet." Mr. Watts spoke, voice dripping disappointment. "Tommy's gender and name were both officially changed last month. He is legally a male that goes by the name of Tommy." He stood up, patting down his outfit from any dust it might've had.

"But Mr. Watts-"

"But nothing, Miss. Harriet. Please go clean your desk. Any Vacation money will be sent to you over appropriate time along with the last check you should've received but didn't."

"Mr. Watts!"

"Miss. Harriet. You're hereby relieved of any duties in this school. Please do not come within the nearby radius lest one of your kids is coming here."

"But why?!"

"We don't tolerate Homophobia or Transphobia here. We are an open community school, Ma'am. Please go get your stuff and leave the Campus."

Mr. Watts gave a glare to Miss. Harriet who gave a flabbergasted look. She couldn't seem to wrap her head around how this had gone. So she just groaned, stomped her foot harshly on te carpeted flooring and trudged out of the room.

"Oh gosh.. I am so sorry you had to witness that..." Mr. Watts turned to the ever-so-monotoned face of Technoblade and shocked gaze of Tommy. "We were planning on letting her go soon anyways with the amount of Reports we've been getting on her lately." He gaze the two a soft smile.

"It's fine. Some people just never change, Mr. Watts." Techno stood up, it took Tommy a second but he stood as well.

"It really is good to see you again though, Techno. Did you get that English Major?" Mr. Watts asked kindly.

"Ah.. No. I couldn't stay in after a few incidents." Techno nodded his head to the older man. "Anyways. Hope it's alright if I steal Tommy for the day." He placed his hand on the youngers shoulder.

"Oh- of course! It'd be rude of me if I didn't do what I did back then, yeah?" He gave a light smile. "Well, I'll have Tommy's absence be excused for today. Now, if you'll excuse me.. I have to go and find a Substitute for that class." Mr. Watts excused himself before leaving the room.

"Let's go. Whatever you want, it's on me."

"McDonalds?"

"Sure."

* * *

* * *


End file.
